Loved Always
by Tarisha
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke always loved eachother, but hate was there too. Rated M for masturbation and character death


**Flash to Itachi**

Itachi walked into his room, tired, exhausted but not sleepy. He slid onto his bed, his room dark and plain, it comforted him, his own space, and his home.

_Sasuke would like it here_ he thinks absently to himself. His breath hitches at the thought of his younger brother. He can't help the hand that slides down his chest. "Sasuke…" He moans into the air trailing his hand slowly letting it slide over his stomach and continuing lower.

**Flash to Sasuke**

Sasuke Breathing slowed as he entered the lair, he couldn't help but be disgusted as he heard the screams coming from somewhere in the underground building. He slipped into his room before anyone could notice him and try and get his attention. He smiled softly into the darkness. It had been a stressful day. Working toward his goal was hard, but he thought it would be worth it in the end.

He sat lazily on his bed, he didn't get to be too lazy now, and taking a short moment to relax was nice. He sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment. He thought of Itachi. He hated the man. He wanted him dead, more than anything else, but at the thought of his name brings back both horrible, and fond memories of his older brother.

If he wasn't hell bent on his war path he'd let the good memories take over more often. He wanted to relax now though, so he let himself think back, the happier memories would bring tears to his eyes as he remembered the forbidden love they had shared for a short time in his very young life. It didn't bother him that he had been so young, that made it all the more forbidden, but he had known what he was doing, and he had enjoyed it.

He absent mindedly worked his hand down his very well-toned torso, until he reached his most sensitive areas. He licked his lips as he thought of what his brother might be doing right now.

**Flash To Itachi**

Itachi gripped himself roughly, remembering the first time he showed Sasuke to do this. He moaned loudly into the air. He remembered seeing his brother not too long ago, he was a much better fit as a lover now he believed, but back before he didn't have a choice but take his brother than, he knew it wasn't right to take his innocence in such a physical sense, but he knew what he was to do soon after that night.

He believed it must have tainted their nights together, but he still loved Sasuke with every passionate fiber in his soul. He missed him greatly. He had loved Sasuke gingerly, making it good for him, at least. It had meant the world to Itachi, to know he had gotten to see it first.

He pulled himself slowly at first remembering Sasuke's small, inexperience hands fumbling with his manhood. It made him shiver and licked his lips, wishing he could see Sasuke's face again, as he released a dry orgasm. He laughed quietly into the silence and opened his teary eyes. He missed Sasuke, more than he would admit to anyone else.

He tugged harder, faster bringing himself closer as he thought of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…!" Tears falling from his eyes as he thought lovingly, sadly, and longingly of his little brother.

**Flash to Sasuke**

Sasuke shivered at the cold feel of his own skin.

"Itachi..." He whispered to himself, as he pumped his erection slowly, remembering every touch Itachi ever graced him with, the soft feather light kisses to his skin and lower areas back then. It had felt so much like love.

Sasuke held his breath again trying not to remind himself that he had turned out to be wrong. He growled and blocked out the thought, focusing on only the good parts. He pumped harder, willing himself to forget, and moaned out to the cold air. He got on his hands and knees and presented himself to a figure that was no longer there and rubbed into the mattress.

He grunted loud and pulled a few more times and suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine moaning out loud "Itachi…!" the tears falling from his eyes, as the thought of his older brother bitterly, sadly, but longingly.

**Flash to future**

Sasuke frozen in fear watched as Itachi limped to him. Even debilitated, Itachi was still a looming figure. Then his breath stopped as Itachi's fingers touched lightly to his forward. Inside he remembered everything they had shared, the love, the hate, the pain… all the moments flooded him.

He fell to his knees as Itachi's breaths were slowing to a stop, his goal reached, and it only felt bitter, and made him feel lost.

He cried for his brother only to love him again. Softly, sweetly, he remembered he had loved him, always.


End file.
